The present disclosure generally relates to a system and method for determining the load balance on an electric circuit. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system that sends a timing pulse to each of the load meters connected to the three phases of a utility energy system and receives a response that allows the system to determine the phase for each of the load meters.
Electrical utilities provide three-phase power across utility lines. Transformers are located at various locations near residential and commercial sites that provide a point of connection for each of the commercial and residential sites, which are referred to as loads. Each of the loads can be connected to one of the three phases of electrical power from the utility. Typically, each load includes its own electricity meter to measure the amount of electricity consumed at the customer site, which are referred to as a load meter.
When a new load is added to a line downstream from a transformer, the load is connected to one of three phases in a conventional manner. During initial configuration of the various loads served by a transformer, the utility attempts to balance the load across each of the three phases. However, the actual load on each of the three phases may become unbalanced as additional loads are added to the lines served by the transformer. Although it is desirable to balance the loads on each of the three phases, it is currently difficult to determine the actual load connected to each of the three phases. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for determining the aggregate load on each of the three phases of a utility power supply such that the loads can be balanced.
In addition to the desire to balance loads across the three phases, another problem that faces a utility is the theft of energy. In some geographic locations, the theft of energy has proven to be a significant loss of revenue to the utility provider. However, there is currently no adequate way of determining where the energy theft is taking place. As an example, the utility may be able to determine the total amount of power being supplied by the utility and compare the total power drawn from the utility to the metered energy at the plurality of loads being supplied with electricity. If the total consumption of the electrical load is below the overall generation by the utility, the difference can be attributed to line losses and energy theft. If the utility determines that a significant amount of energy is being lost, this loss is typically attributed to energy theft. Since this energy theft typically occurs by a direct, unmetered connection to the electrical supply wires, it is difficult if not impossible to accurately pinpoint the location of the energy theft. Therefore, a need exists for a better system and method for monitoring for energy theft and determining the location of such theft.